


Indie-Rock Sensation: MARYAM and the SHRIEKERS

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Girl Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ladystuck Treat for astadelic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indie-Rock Sensation: MARYAM and the SHRIEKERS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astadelic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astadelic/gifts).



[   
](http://postimage.org/image/gvobqv2r3/)

Click for fullview, enjoy! <3


End file.
